Lance's Little Secret
by Breast.Waist.Hips.OHMY
Summary: Lance was the shortest male in his family and it made him feel self-conscious. All of his siblings were tall, no shorter than 5'7. His dad was 6'1. Even his mom was taller than him. Not to mention, as he got older, his skinny frame filled out to a more feminine, curvy figure. He hated how he looked. He hid it from everyone for a while. But things don't always go the way you want.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Hunk finding out was a complete accident. He didn't knock on the door to the room he shared with Lance and walked in on Lance changing and he was about three inches shorter than normal. And he looked curvier. Lance was immediately embarrassed and his eyes watered, looking down at his feet. Hunk hugged him and told him he didn't care about the Cuban's height or his figure. He was still his best friend. When they pulled back, Lance looked up at Hunk and got on the tips of his toes to kiss hunks cheek. Both boys blushed and giggled.

When they stopped laughing, Hunk cupped Lance's cheek in his large hand, realizing just how small lance was compared to him. His other hand, which was on lances waist, rested comfortably at the dip in his waist.

Lance had always been curvier than other guys so he always wore baggy shirts to hide it. He wore baggy jeans to hide his butt and thighs, which were thick and voluptuous.

He blushed a dark red when Hunk put his hand on his waist, applying a little pressure. He hid his face in Hunk's chest. The Hawaiian chuckled at how adorable Lance was being and combed his fingers through his hair. Lance immediately relaxed against him, nuzzling against the taller boy. Hunk picked lance up bridal style and laid him on his bed. He smiled down at him and kissed Lance's forehead.

He felt a hand pull on his shirt so his lips met the Cubans in a sweet kiss. He flushed, kissing back with passion. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other, cheeks red and giggling. Hunk laid down next to lance and held him against his chest. He ran his fingers through the boy's hair and he could feel him slowly start to fall asleep. Right before he dozed off, he kissed Hunks cheek and said: "Thank you..." Hunk kissed his forehead and watched the other boy fall asleep against his chest.

Hunk loved this boy and he was going to show him just how much.


	2. Chapter 2

The two boys had decided to keep their relationship and Lance's secrets between them. But after they got sent into space, they got harder and harder to hide. They managed to keep everything from the team for several months, almost a year. Until one morning.

* * *

Lance was so tired from training and fighting the day before, he just rolled out of bed, wearing one of Hunk's shirts. The shirt was really big on him; it came down to just past the tops of his thighs, barely covering his ass, and one side was slipping to show his shoulder. He put on his thick framed glasses, not awake enough to put in his contacts. Without putting on pants, he left his room to go to the kitchen for breakfast. He turned the corner and walked straight into Keith.

"What the hell, man?! Watch where you're go-!" The Korean stopped short. His cheeks flushed and his eyes widened when he saw what the other male was wearing. When he looked at Lance's face, he saw the blue frames perched on the Cuban's nose. His hair was a mess and his eyes were barely open. He looked... cute.

Lance, too tired to notice Keith's pause, walked past the stunned man and walked into the kitchen. Keith snapped out of his stupor and followed him.

The chatter that had been going on in the kitchen quickly quieted when Lance walked in.

Shiro stared at Lance's legs, face flushed. He tried to not stare but it was becoming more difficult as Lance walked towards them.

Allura looked at the blue paladin in shock and slight jealousy when she saw Shiro staring at him.

Coran was slightly surprised but had a knowing look in his eye. He'd known something was off about the blue paladin and had guessed about his relationship with the yellow paladin. He hadn't guessed he'd hidden his appearance, though. The boy was revealing quite a lot of skin. Coran had the maternal urge to scoop the blue paladin up and hide him from anyone who wanted to touch his self-proclaimed nephew. The elder Altean's cheeks flushed slightly at the thought.

Pidge looked surprised but otherwise indifferent. She didn't really care about what Lance's body looked like. But she did a double take when Lance got closer and noticed he was shorter. And wearing glasses! She gasped, wondering why she hadn't noticed.

Hunk had been cooking breakfast when Lance had come in and when he saw him, his face burned bright pink and his jaw dropped. He stared at Lance's legs and almost drooled. His thighs were tan like the rest of him and thick. They brushed as he walked and his hips naturally swayed. His messy hair made him look sexy, not to mention what he was wearing. His blue glasses looked beautiful against his tan skin and accentuated his blue eyes.

When Lance sat down, Hunk could just barely see the outline of a pair of panties under his shirt. _Hunk's shirt_. His face burned and he turned before anyone saw his nosebleed. Lance _had_ to know what he was doing to him. He breathed, calming himself down before he embarrassed himself.

Then he suddenly realized Lance had just revealed not just their relationship but also some of Lance's secrets.

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

The silence confused Lance. Usually, everyone was talking amongst themselves or eating space goo. He took his glasses off to rub his eyes and blinked, looking around at the blurred forms of his teammates. He squinted then put them back on. Everyone was staring at him. His eyes widened when he realized why. He blushed and looked away from everyone. They were judging him. He knew they would. That's why he kept these things secret.

' _Why can't I do anything right?!_ '

He shook slightly as he tried not to cry. Hunk must have noticed because Lance was suddenly picked up and brought into a crushing hug. Hunk turned them so that his body blocked everyone's view of Lance as the Cuban cried into Hunk's chest.

That seemed to snap everyone out of their shock. Allura went to say something but Shiro stopped her, shaking his head. She sighed, slumping in her chair.

They waited until Lance had calmed down. The small Cuban kept his face hidden in Hunks shirt as the older male sat down, pulling him into his lap to hold him close. He peaked to look at the others and they were sharing looks of concern and curiosity. He felt a little uncomfortable but he pushed it away. He needed to explain.

"Well uh..." he started, getting everyone's full attention. "I guess you guys must have questions so... fire away." His voice was a little shaky but he kept a brave face.

Shirk went first. "Why did you hide your height from us...?"

Lance flushed again and stuttered, "I-I just... I didn't want you guys to judge me..." His eyes watered a little as he spoke but he kept going. "I'm the shortest in my family... even my mom is taller than me... the only exception was my youngest siblings. But even then it sucks... I'm the oldest. I'm supposed to be the taller one..." He looked down at his lap as his voice cracked. Hunk held him tighter and comforted him.

Lance continued. "When I got older my parents let me get lifts to put in my shoes to make myself look taller... I wore them all the time, no matter what. I felt more confident and I didn't get picked on anymore..."

Allura suddenly stood from her chair and walked around the table to the side Lance and Hunk were on and hugged them both. Tears rolled down her cheeks when she imagined a young Lance being bullied by his fellow classmates. For something so outlandish! Lance and Hunk hugged the princess, thanking her.

After they let go, she sat next to them, her hands on both of theirs. They smiled at each other. She was like a supportive older sister to Lance and he loved her like family. He was happy she accepted him.

Shiro interrupted the moment, clearing his throat to get their attention. "How long have you and Hunk been together?"

Lance smiled and blushed. Hunk answered the question for him. "We've been together for a little over 2 years." He was smiling proudly, eyes focused on Lance. The Cuban giggled and kissed his cheek.

"2 years?! B-But. How. Why didn't I notice?" Pidge looked and sounded so confused and frustrated that Lance couldn't contain his laughter. He laughed and giggled. His cheeks were pink, highlighting his freckles and his blue eyes. Keith and Hunk both stared at the boy, completely captivated by his beauty. Keith looked away quickly so no one noticed.

When Lance stopped laughing, he smiled at Pidge and said, "Hunk and I decided to keep it a secret. We were really subtle. We avoided PDA as much as possible." He grinned evilly at the small paladin. "But the bedroom is fair game." He wiggled his brows and giggled as everyone groaned at the joke. Hunk blushed deeply.

When Allura said his name, Lance looked at her and almost laughed at the face she was making. She was pouting slightly.

"What's up princess?" She squinted at him then gestured to his legs. "How did you get such gorgeous legs?! I've tried everything and mine have never looked like that!" She pouted more and looked so cute, everyone laughed at her. Lance giggled and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. I'll teach you my secrets." He joked. He finished the joke by throwing one leg in the air while doing the duck face. Everyone laughed harder, tears streaming down their faces.

When all the laughter finally died down, it became quiet, save the slight giggles coming from Lance. Pidge interrupted the silence.

"So Lance," she said. "How tall are you exactly?" She sounded genuinely curious and Lance felt comfortable telling her.

"I'm about 5'5." Pidge's jaw dropped.

"Wait... that means..." Her eyes lit up. "You're not much taller than me! Fuck yeah short club!" Pidge and Lance both put their hands out for a high-five. Everyone laughed at their antics. After the laughter died down, everyone sat in silence.

"I have a question." The princess gave the paladins a curious look. "How tall are you all? I realize we've never discussed it"

Everyone looked at each other. Shiro answered first.

"Well. I'm about 6ft 2."

Pidge went next. "I think I'm 5ft even but I could've grown."

Then Keith. "I'm 5ft 8." Short and sweet. Typical Keith answer.

"I'm 6ft 4." Hunk looked smug when everyone looked surprised at how tall he was. Lance giggled, kissing his boyfriend's cheek again.

Lance went last. "I already said how tall I am." He smiled brightly.

Shiro suddenly looked very serious. His mouth was straight and his brows were furrowed slightly. He was looking Lance up and down, studying the smaller paladin. Lance blushed under his gaze, looking at his lap.

"Lance. How old are you?" Lance was startled by the question.

"W-Why do you ask...?" he stuttered.

"Because I've never asked. And now that I think about it, you don't look as old as I thought."

Everyone looked at Lance curiously. Nobody had ever asked how old he was. They'd just assumed his age because he was in the same grade as Hunk.

Lance swallowed. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I'm... 16."


	4. Chapter 4

"WHAT?!" Lance flinched at the shout. He frantically tried to calm Shiro down, who looked like he ready to explode.

"Sh-Shiro it's fine! My birthday isn't far off so it's nothing."

Shiro looked ready to kill. "I'm not mad at you Lance," he said sternly, turning his gaze to Hunk. "I'm mad at _him._ "

Hunk looked like he was about to piss his pants. He tried hiding from Shiro's vision behind Lance, failing miserably. Lance looked confused until it donned on him what Shiro meant. He flushed bright red and before he could say anything, Shiro spoke again.

"He's 18! He knows how old you are. He should know better than to touch you," venom dripped from his voice, almost shaking from trying to control his temper.

Lance could hear everyone else, especially Pidge, trying to contain their laughter. He saw her shaking from keeping it in. Allura's face was red and her hand was over her mouth, hiding her grin. Coran looked like he was trying to stay composed, failing miserably. Keith was the only one that looked indifferent. Typical.

"He didn't steal my innocence if that's what you're implying," he mumbled. Lance slapped a hand over his mouth, flushing darker when he realized what he'd said. He looked down at his lap as everyone became quiet. He could feel the stares, wishing he could just disappear.

"What do you mean by that Lance...?" Shiro's voice sounded more gentle, but no less stern. Lance wouldn't look up, too embarrassed to say anything. He didn't know what to say. He didn't want them to laugh at him. Hunk put his hand underneath his chin, making him look up at the yellow paladin. He looked concerned, silently asking Lance if he wanted him to answer. Lance nodded and hid his face in Hunk's neck. Lance felt Hunk's arms around him and heard him take a deep breath.

"He meant that we haven't... ya know... done that yet," Hunk was blushing furiously, but looking Shiro in the eye as he spoke. "I know how old he is Shiro. I know what we can and can't do. I'm not stupid... I'd never force him to do anything he doesn't want to. I love him. He's everything to me." He sounded braver as he finished speaking. He felt tears on his skin and Lance shake slightly against him. His arms tightened around the small Cuban. He pressed his nose into Lance's brown hair, shushing him as he rocked them back and forth. His eyes closed, only paying attention to comforting Lance.

After some time passed and Lance seemed to fall asleep against him, Hunk opened his eyes to see that everyone but Shiro had left them alone. The black paladin looked slightly guilty, surprised, and concerned. He opened his mouth and what came out surprised Hunk slightly.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions like that... I just," he paused, his eye brows furrowing slightly. "I worry about Lance... when he said how old he was, I was concerned. I knew how old you were and I just assumed the worst." He sounded ashamed of himself.

Hunk smiled at him understandingly. "I get where you're coming from. I probably would've thought the same thing if I was you," he chuckled a little, Shiro relaxing. The elder smiled, thankful he hadn't offended Hunk. "I think I'm gonna bring Lance back to his room. He looks worn out." The Hawaiian stood, cradling Lance in his arms. As he started walking towards the hall, Shiro put a hand on his shoulder. The man looked at him with a sort of stern look.

"Just so you know... if you ever hurt him, I will punch you." He grinned, sounding stern but he had a joking edge to his voice. Hunk nodded in understanding, grinning at their leader.

"If I hurt him, I'd probably ask you to honestly." He left without another word. Shiro looked both surprised and proud in a way. He was happy that Lance had someone that loved and respected him that much. He couldn't think of anyone better for the blue paladin.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after everything happened, Lance had grown more comfortable showing his true self around everyone. He stopped wearing the lifts and wore his glasses more. When they were at the space mall, he even bought some clothes that showed off his figure more. That was more to tease Hunk, which worked very well. Especially the first day he wore skinny jeans and a tank top. The tank top was dark blue and showed his more hourglass type figure. The blue looked beautiful against his skin and made his ocean blue eyes pop. The jeans were black and skin tight with rips at the knees. But what really did it was the black choker around Lance's neck. It was made from a leather material and had a heart shaped ring holding it together in the front.

Everyone's reactions were pretty funny. Allura gushed over how amazing Lance looked, making the small boy flush bright red. Coran and Pidge gave him a thumbs up. Hunk, Shiro, and Keith were all red and had problems forming words. Lance giggled, loving the way he could affect his team mates.

When they all changed into their armor for missions, the tight suits made it difficult for everyone to concentrate. The black suit hugged Lance's ass is the best way and the boys couldn't help but stare at the blue paladin.

Hunk knew what Lance was doing. The Cuban was teasing them all on purpose. Lance had told Hunk about his feelings for the red and black paladins a few weeks before and Hunk told him he felt the same way. They both agreed that Lance could flirt and tease the others.

Hunk had his own form of teasing. He would purposefully not wear a shirt during training and put his now long hair in a small ponytail. Being shirtless showed off his muscles and the tattoo on his arm. It was a traditional tattoo and covered his shoulder and most of his arm. He found it pretty funny when Keith would stare while he trained or Shiro would blush when he noticed the ponytail. The teasing seemed to work on several occasions. Hunk's favorite was when they were all at breakfast one morning.

Lance and Hunk had decided to tease the two men at the same time. Lance had stolen one of Keith's shirts at one point and wore it. It was dark gray and one side slipped off of his shoulder. He decided to not wear pants and just went with the shirt and black panties. When he walked in the kitchen, he blushed when he saw his boyfriend.

Hunk had decided to wear what looked like yoga pants and no shirt. His hair was tied back and he was humming "You're Welcome" from _Moana_ while he cooked. He looked amazing. Lance's blush deepened as he looked at the tattoo. He knew Hunk had it and he thought it was really sexy. Not to mention Hunk's voice was sending shivers down his spine. He sounded beautiful, his deep voice hitting all the notes perfectly.

 _So what can I say except "You're welcome"_

 _For the tide, the sun, the sky_

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome_

 _I'm just an ordinary demi-guy_

 _So what can I say except "You're welcome"_

 _For the tide, the sun, the sky_

 _Hey, it's okay, it's okay, you're welcome_

 _I'm just an ordinary demi-guy_

The lyrics made Lance laugh, startling Hunk slightly. The Samoan jumped and almost knocking over the food, making Lance laugh harder. When Hunk straightened everything, he looked at his boyfriend and smirked slightly. Lance's eyes widened and he tried to run but Hunk was too fast.

The Cuban squeaked when Hunk picked him up and threw him over his shoulder. The Samoan laughed as he held Lance in place with one arm and casually went back to singing and putting food on plates. Lance smacked his ass, trying to get him to let him go.

"Huuunk! Put me down!" His face burned as he yelled and giggled at his boyfriend. Hunk just chuckled and continued singing.

Apparently, the yelling had alerted the others. Shiro and Keith both ran into the room, ready to fight. They both looked like they had just rolled out of bed. Shiro had on purple sleep pants and Keith had on a red pair. Keith's t-shirt was gray and Shiro's was black. Keith's hair was mostly in his face and Shiro's white tuft of hair was sticking up.

They both stopped in their tracks. Lance was over Hunk's shoulder, his ass facing them as Hunk put plates of food on the table. They stared at a shirtless Hunk, both almost drooling at the sight. Their faces burned bright red at the view of Lance's ass and legs as he kicked them lightly in protest. Hunk looked up and smiled at the two stunned men.

"Hey, Shiro. Hey, Keith." Lance suddenly stopped moving and Hunk put him back on his feet. The Cuban turned around and Keith blushed harder when he saw Lance was wearing his shirt. And no pants.

 _Holy shit._


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry about the delay... My fiancé just left for basic training and I've been taking it pretty hard. I needed a few days to get back into the swing of things. And my therapist is wanting to talk to me and my dad about putting me on antidepressants. So this week has been kinda fucked.**

* * *

Lance's teasing and Hunk's flirting wasn't that hard to notice. Keith finally noticed it when he and Lance had changed in the changing room after training and the Cuban had worn a pair of red panties under his armor. Keith's face had turned bright red and he was hard just from looking. Just before Lance left, the red paladin could swear he heard the smaller male giggle.

Shiro noticed after he walked in on Hunk training. The large Samoan was shirtless, his muscles glistening with sweat as he fought. He was wearing his tan shorts and was barefoot. His dark hair was tied back in a small ponytail. He looked absolutely gorgeous. Shiro's face burned and he couldn't stop the squeak that came out when Hunk caught him staring. He ran from the room as fast as he could, hoping Hunk hadn't seen his boner.

Shiro and Keith talked after that, admitting their shared feelings for the blue and yellow paladins. They admitted their feelings for each other as well, blushing and stuttering. They kissed and ended up making out on Shiro's bed for a while, Keith in the black paladin's lap. They agreed to keep their relationship secret for a while, at least until they got the courage to talk to Lance and Hunk about their feelings.

They had gotten used to the teasing. But what Lance and Hunk were doing now was absolute _torture_.

"Morning guys," Lance said, walking over to the stunned paladins. Shiro and Keith both looked shocked and turned on. Lance walking around like that wasn't _fair._ Wearing Keith's shirt and no pants, his tan legs on full display. "Sorry for all the noise. We didn't mean to wake you up." Lance got on his toes and kissed their cheeks. Keith looked like he was about to pass out and Shiro was as red as Keith's lion. They looked up from the small Cuban to see Hunk smiling at them as he sat next to them. His arms were crossed over his broad, muscular chest. Shiro and Keith couldn't help but stare at Hunk's muscles. They blushed more, unable to take their eyes off of the Samoan.

Keith tried to reply but all that came out was a choked squeak. Shiro couldn't help but giggle a little at his flustered boyfriend. He decided to help him out and answered for the red paladin.

"It's fine Lance. We were already awake anyway." Lance and Hunk's eyes widened and Shiro blushed when realized what he'd said. "N-No no not like that! Well I mean technically like that but shit no wait-" He stumbled over his words as Keith blushed next to him. Hunk and Lance shared a look as Shiro continued. Lance nodded, then Hunk stood up and lifted Shiro and Keith over his shoulders like he had done to Lance earlier. The two men squeaked in surprise and looked to see Lance smiling at them. Hunk started walking down the hallway from the kitchen to their rooms, Lance following close behind. He stopped at his door and Lance opened it for him. Hunk plopped the confused males on his bed as the door shut. They bounced on the mattress and looked extremely confused.

"How long have you guys been... ya know. A thing?" Lance asked. Shiro and Keith shared a look and sighed.

"Not long. A few weeks," Keith said, looking down at his lap. Shiro grabbed his hand and held it tightly.

"W-Why didn't you tell us?" Shiro and Keith flinched at the hurt in Lance's voice. They felt guilty for making the blue paladin upset. They looked at each other and Keith nodded, giving Shiro the go ahead to explain. The black paladin sighed and took a deep breath.

"We wanted to explain our feelings first," he said. Lance and Hunk looked at them confused.

"Your feelings?" Lance asked, his voice full of confusion, hurt and slight hope. Shiro and Keith blushed and Keith answered.

"Our feelings for you guys."


	7. Chapter 7

They sat in silence for several moments. Keith squeezed Shiro's hand, hoping they hadn't ruined everything. They jumped when they were suddenly tackled onto the bed by Lance. He smiled brightly and giggled as he hugged his team mates.

"Thank god!" he yelled. "I was about to give up on you guys ever liking us back."

Keith and Shiro were shocked. "Wait wait you like us too!?" Keith screeched.

Lance giggled. "Well _duh!_ You're both fucking gorgeous! Why wouldn't we?" Hunk agreed with him, moving to join the hug. His muscled arms wrapped around them and held them close.

"So. Now that we all know we want each other," Hunk said, looking at Shiro and Keith. "Will you two go out with me and Lance?"

The two men looked at each other and smiled.

"Of course!" they said in unison. Shiro, Hunk, and Keith laughed as Lance yelled in excitement, babbling about make outs and cuddling. The Cuban was suddenly in Keith and Shiro's faces and giggling.

"Does this mean we can kiss now?" he asked excitedly, making his now boyfriends blush furiously. When they nodded, Lance tackled Keith first.

When Keith and Lance's lips met, it started gentle, just the soft brush of their lips together. But it slowly became rougher, Lance's mouth opening to allow Keith's tongue access. The small Cuban whimpered, wrapping his arms around Keith's neck. The Korean whined in response and rested his hands on Lance's waist.

They broke apart when they heard a quiet whine come from somewhere behind them. They looked at where Hunk had sat earlier and whimpered at the sight. Shiro was in the Samoan's lap as they kissed, Hunk's large hands on Shiro's hips. Their tongues tangled as they fought for dominance. Hunk won, making Shiro whimper as he attacked his mouth. Hunk growled softly, the sound vibrating in his throat, making all three of his boyfriends whine. He pulled away from Shiro, the elder looking dazing and flushed. Hunk looked at the position Lance and Keith were in and groaned lightly, grabbing Shiro's chin to turn his eyes towards them. The black paladin's eyes widened a bit and he looked back at Hunk, silently asking to go over to them. Hunk nodded and let him go.

Shiro stumbled towards the bed and pulled Lance off of Keith, making the red paladin whine in protest. He was cut off as Hunk picked him up and placed him in his lap, his legs on either side of Hunk's hips. He blushed bright red and whimpered as Hunk's lips met his. He submitted completely when Hunk's tongue probed his mouth, letting him take full control.

Lance was in a similar position as Keith, sitting in Shiro's lap as the older male devoured his mouth. Shiro's Galra hand was on his waist while his flesh one was in his hair, tugging on it lightly. Lance couldn't help the dirty sound that came out when accidentally Shiro pulled harder.

" _Auhhh~_!


End file.
